Mise au point
by Gibi
Summary: Après l'épisode Home 1x09, Sam et Dean ont une petite discussion.


Note de l'auteur : les personnages et la série ne sont pas à moi. Tout ceci n'est écrit que par plaisir.

Cette fic se situe après l'épisode "Home", 1x09.

………

**MISE AU POINT**

Dean déposa le sachet contenant le repas sur la table. Sam avait rangé leurs affaires pour donner un semblant d'ordre à la chambre d'hôtel, puis s'était installé devant la télé.

Dean avait conduit toute la journée. Il voulait mettre le plus de kilomètres possible entre lui et Lawrence. Ils avaient même franchi les frontières de l'état, comme si seul le nom de Kansas était maudit. Les deux frères n'avaient pas échangé un mot, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. De temps à autre, il avait jeté des regards vers Sammy, se posant des questions mais à chaque fois son esprit revenait sur leur mère. Il l'avait vu, elle avait sacrifié sa vie pour eux. Juste l'entendre l'appeler par son prénom… les trop rares souvenirs étaient remontés à sa mémoire.

"Je t'ai pris un hamburger et des frites" expliqua Dean, en sortant la nourriture.

Sam s'installa face à son frère sans quitter l'écran des yeux. Dean mordit à pleines dents, malgré les derniers événements, il n'avait pas perdu son appétit. Une fois fini, il remarqua que Sam, quant à lui, n'avait du prendre que quelques bouchées et deux ou trois frites. Il s'inquiétait pour son petit frère. Il ne dormait pas beaucoup, mangeait peu. Et puis les révélations qu'il lui avait fait avant de retourner chez eux… il était temps de parler.

"Sammy ?" l'appela t'il.

"Hum" émit Sam, sans pour autant détourner la tête de l'écran. Il paraissait subjugué par un programme de télé-achat.

"Sam… il faut qu'on parle". Dean accompagna son ordre en coupant la télé.

"Je vais bien" soupira Sam.

"Tu vas bien ? Tu as à peine touché à ton repas… et puis cette histoire de rêve."

Au mot rêve, Sam se leva. Dean savait que c'était une façon de ne pas l'affronter, mais il fallait qu'il parle, que son petit frère lui dise la vérité, lui fasse enfin confiance.

"Depuis quand fais-tu ce genre de rêves ?"

Sam se laissa tomber sur le lit, sans rien dire.

"Sammy" insista Dean.

"C'est Sam, d'accord" s'énerva t'il, puis il poussa un profond soupire. "J'en sais rien… c'est juste que…"

"C'est juste que quoi, Sam ?"

Sam regarda son aîné. Ce que Dean lisait dans les yeux de Sam n'était qu'une profonde souffrance. Il avait déjà vu ce regard, chez leur père.

"Je sais pas… j'ai rêvé du meurtre de Jessica bien avant qu'il ne se produise… je pensais… je pensais que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, que nous étions proche de l'anniversaire de la mort de maman, que ce n'était qu'une façons de … une façon de je sais pas, de me rappeler, de me culpabiliser de vous avoir laissé tomber."

"Tu ne nous as pas laissé tomber, tu as juste voulu vivre par toi-même, loin de tout ça. Tu n'as pas à te culpabiliser ". Il n'avait jamais vraiment pardonné à Sam de les avoir abandonnés, mais en même temps il avait compris que son petit frère avait besoin d'autres choses que cette vie de chasseur. Il n'avait jamais pensé que Sam pouvait s'en vouloir.

"Je t'en prie Dean !"

Il y avait tellement de sous-entendu dans ce 'je t'en prie Dean', qu'il se leva et se mit face à lui.

"C'est vrai, je t'en ai voulu, tout comme papa. Et alors ? J'ai eu besoin de toi et tu es revenu, sans poser trop de soucis."

Pour la première fois, Sam esquissa un sourire. "Et si tout ça était de ma faute ?"

"De ta faute ?" questionna Dean, en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant où il voulait en venir.

"Maman, Jess… peut-être même papa."

"Tu n'étais qu'un bébé pour maman. Et pour Jess, tu n'étais pas là. Quant à papa, il est suffisamment grand pour se prendre en charge lui-même". Il espérait convaincre son frère, même si lui aussi c'était posé les mêmes questions. Leur mère et Jessica étaient mortes de la même façon, à 22 ans d'intervalles, jour pour jour et Sam était le point commun entre elles. Si seulement leur père pouvait être là.

"Pourquoi je n'ai pas prévenu Jess …" commença Sam, tentant de refouler ses larmes.

"Hé ! Tu ne savais pas" Dean prit son frère dans ses bras et le berça doucement. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils étaient réunis, à parcourir le pays à la recherche de leur père et de la chose qui avait détruit leur famille, mais Sam ne s'était jamais confié au sujet de Jessica, gardant tout sa souffrance pour lui.

"Je l'aime tellement Dean, je l'aime tellement…"

"Je sais Sam."

Dean resta là, au chevet de son frère jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Peut-être que cette nuit allait-il pouvoir enfin passer une nuit tranquille, dormir sans être réveillé par ses cauchemars.

"Dort Sammy, je veille sur toi" murmura t'il, en couvrant son petit frère pour qu'il n'ait pas froid.


End file.
